


Slow Down

by Literally_No_One_Cares



Series: Birdflash One-Shots [4]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans Go!, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Loss, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_No_One_Cares/pseuds/Literally_No_One_Cares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>birdflash and wally saves the your justice team and justice league? But he gets badly injured, He's bleeding out in dicks arms with the JL and YJ around him? They are all crying and begging him not to go especially dick Roy and Barry (and Bruce ;)), they are all his aunts and uncles and best friends, he is their light so they can't let him (Some how he survives?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this does justice (hehe justice pun) to what you asked for, my anonymous friend! Also, I added Artemis's reaction as well because despite their strange 'friendship' prior to them dating, she would totally freak out if he was on the brink of death.

No one was really sure what exactly happened. All Dick could say for sure was that it was the absolute worst--or best, depending on whose side you're on--timing possible for all of the worst villains around to suddenly decide they really ought to work together. The League and the team were both caught off gaurd; Hal was off-planet at the moment, neither Aquaman nor Kaldur were on dry land, and Zatanna, in an attempt to magically rid herself of a cold, had become bedridden. So when Central City, of all places, was targeted by the Joker, Poison Ivy, Harley Quin, and Lex Luthor and the entire Anti-Justice League, Dick had sort of panicked on the inside. Not that anyone needed to know that.

And probably worst of all, to the Boy Wonder, anyway, was that Wally wasn't on duty. He was with his parents and no one had had a chance to try to contact him. Of course, there was no way they hadn't seen it on the news, but that  didn't mean Kid Flash could get to them to help without a screaming match with his parents first. So, the team was down one Zatanna, one leader (although Dick was acting as their leader at the moment), and one redheaded speedster, and the Legue were missing Aquaman (not that that was too big of a set back) and Green Lantern, and yeah, they were probably screwed.

It really wasn't that bad, at first, but then Superboy had decided that charging at Luthor in a fit of rage was a good idea, and it all sort of went downhill from there. Because of course he had kryptonite on him, and of course Clark had rushed forward to try to save Conner, and of COURSE they were both incapacitated. Fan-fucking-tastic. Not even fantastic. It was more non-tastic, if you asked Robin. M'gann freaked out, which was inevitable since Supes was hurt; Robin wasn't 100 percent sure what happened but within the blink of an eye the whole team (that includes the League--even Daddy Bats) was down. Which was was definitely _not_ asterous.

Suddenly, there was a red and yellow blur passing through Dick's field of vision. At first it didn't make sense to him because Barry was very obviously tied up at the moment, even if he was working on vibrating out of his constraints, but then the blur slowed down just enough for te acrobat to see that it was Kid Flash. _Where did he come from? Who cares! Thank god_. Soon, Barry had freed himself and was working on doing the same for the rest of the team while Wally was dodging bullets and really pissing off a lot of not-so-nice people.

They took down the Anti-League within minutes thanks to Wally, but somehow the Joker had gotten away and was fuming. When no one was looking--hey, can you blame them? There were too many people to fight to pay attention to all of them at once--he pulled a gun and aimed it about ten feet in front of the young speedster and fired, which resulted in Wally not stopping in time to dodge and _oh shit it hit him, he's bleeding, that could be near a very important artery oh no_.

Dick had tried to warn him, but he wasn't fast enough. He'd yelled 'Slow down!' at the top of his lungs, but instead of actually doing it like a sane person, Wally had turned his head and asked why, while still running. Which resulted in Kid Idiot falling to the ground, gripping his thigh where the first bullet had gone straight through him. Then it was all to easy for Joker to hit him with a second shot.

And a third. He cackled and ran off, leaving the group of heroes stunned and almost frozen to their individual spots. It was Robin who moved first, choking on sobs as he fell to his knees in front of his unmoving friend. It seemed unnatural; Wally was constantly moving and now he was deathly still. Barry darted toward him next, and he cried every bit as hard as Robin did.

"Oh god, oh no, nononono," Dick murmured. "Please, _please_ be ok. Jesus, KF, you can't..." He examined the damage: the first shot went straight through his leg but it wasn't too terribly close to any larger blood vessels as Dick originally thought, the second had grazed his hip and was already healing rapidly, but the third was in the his shoulder and from the way he was laying the acrobat couldn't tell if the bullet was lodged in him or not, nor if it had hit the bone. If it was where Dick thought it was, then they needed to get the bullet out or he was--he--Dick didn't want to finish the thought.

"Wha? Oh, heyyy Birdie Boy. I sort of messed up, didn't I? I guess it'll be ok though. I mean, I saved you and that's what's important," Wally coughed out, attempting to keep at least one eye open an failing miserably. The Boy Wonder went to work tearing off piece of his cape and using them to tie off Wally's leg and to press down on the entry wound. Dick didn't know when Roy and Batman had approached them, but he did know that Bruce's hand was on his shoulder, and it was shaking. "Aunt Iris is gonna kill me. You know, if I don't bleed out first."

"She won't. I won't let her," Barry whispered. He couldn't seem to look at Wally for more than a few seconds without panicking more than he already was. "You can't go, Wally, you can't." Dick heard him and Roy take in a shakey breath at the same time, and it probably had something to do with Wally trying to sit up. A horrible idea, really.

"Hey, no, don't do that. Just, lay still. Red Arrow, can you get some pressure on this?" Dick instructed and motioned to Wally's shoulder. Roy nodded unsurely before pressing his hands over the wound. Kid Flash hissed at the pressure, but it slowed the bleeding, and possibly aided his metabolism's healing process, so he figured he'd let it slide.

Suddenly Artemis was there, with tears streaming down her face. "I swear, Baywatch; if you die, I'll never forgive you," she threatened, but it was hollow. She'd miss him too much to be angry at him.

"I won't let him die. He's...the most important person in my...in Robin's life," Bruce growled. It sounded just slightly off, although no one but his young ward would be able to notice; he was most likely freaking out on the inside as much as Barry was on the outside.

"Aw, really? Rob," the speedster laughed (which appeared to cause increased pain that made him wince), "If I don't make it, you know I love you, right? Not like, 'I love you, man,' but like I _really_ love you. A lot. Damn. I should have done that sooner, huh? This is literally worst timing for me to say that. But I guess I might not get another chance, so...Oh, right, um, I'm kind of pansexual? Well, yeah, I'm more than kind of pan. Again, worst timing."

"It's ok. You needed to tell us, and when else would you?" Barry comforted as best as he could. "We all still love you. You're not any different than you were." He seemed to have overcome his inability to look at Wally, several blood vessels in his face had apparently broken, healed, and broken again resulting in a red face that nearly matched his suit.

Roy looked to be becoming squeamish. He was too close the the blood ( _Wally's_ blood, oh god) and he was finding out that he wasn't very good with it. Especially not from a friend. "Has anyone called an ambulance?" he inquired. He totally wasn't yelling. It _definitely_ wasn't a rather aggressive demand instead of a regular question.

"I did," Artemis assured him. No one said a word about his raised voice; everyone was scared shitless and everyone reacts differently to situations they can't handle. Apparently, Roy's reaction was an emotional out burst.

"D-did anyone go after him? We can't let Joker get away, not without, like, prying a wheel of the Batmobile first," Wally asked. His attempt at humor was met with weak smiles from Dick, Roy, and Barry, a silent quiver from Artemis, and Batman's hand tightening on Dick's shoulder.

"We'll get him next time, buddy," Dick replied, and then everything went black.

* * *

The next time Wally was awake, he was in an uncomfortable in a room that smelled like...like...something. It was some sort of cleaner, but he couldn't remember what it was called. Why was he here? He was fighting the Joker and then--oh. He was shot. Multiple times. Of course, depending on how much time had passed, he was probably fine by now, but he still needed to rest. Was he the only one in here? Was anyone else hurt?

"So you're awake," somebody said. He turned to the recliner by his room's window; it was occupied by one small, exhausted acrobat. That answered his first question. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got shot?" Wally responded. Dick sighed in relief. He was ok. "Is everyone else ok? Supes was in pretty rough shape when I got there."

"They're all fine," he assured him, taking a few moments before asking the question in the back of his own mind. "Wally, what you said before...did you mean it?"

The redhead struggled to remember. It took several seconds to recall confessing his love for his best friend in front of practically everyone they knew; he was probably going to lose his best friend now, wasn't he? Today wasn't a good day for him. "Yeah. I understand if it makes you uncomfortable, and you don't to talk to me ever again. Although, I'd rather you didn't stop talking to me, because I don't have to act on it or anything. I'm sure I can find someone else who--"

Wally completely lost his train of thought. He had a point, but it went straight out the window. Why? Because Dick Grayson was kissing him. Which was pretty nice. He guessed he wouldn't have to find anyone else, or a new best friend. If his actions were any indication of his feelings, Robin wasn't repulsed by his crush on him.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Was it good? I hope it was good.


End file.
